


【异坤】支配（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *伪双s，道具向，待修





	【异坤】支配（R）

夜幕落下，俱乐部里渐渐人声鼎沸了起来。

今天是一季一次的盛会。圈里有点名气的dom都聚在这里。

人多的地方就有是非。

这会儿，大厅中间就有两只宠撞在一块儿了。

这本也不是什么新鲜事儿，可偏偏这两只奴的主人是近来风头最盛的两位。  
有话说狗仗人势，周围人再一挑拨，两只宠撕扯着就滚到一块去了。

蔡徐坤在休息区，正和一位女性s聊安抚方面的心得。大厅里远远的传来一阵喧闹。  
一个侍者附过来耳语。蔡徐坤听着渐渐皱起了眉，起身歉意地笑了笑，整了整衣服离开了卡座区。

他今天本来是要进行调教表演的，所以出门就带了条没怎么训过的宠，想着展示的时候不至于太过无趣。  
这下可真是一点都不无趣了。狗没规矩丢的可是主人的脸面。蔡徐坤冷着脸，抽了根皮鞭折在手里一步步迈进了大厅。

他今天穿了一身全黑的表演装。  
肥大的西装外套松松垮垮地裹在身上，被一根晶亮的宽皮带在腰间狠狠束紧。半截短皮裙秃噜着毛边挂在臀上。皮靴踩着又尖又细的后跟，隔着地毯咔嗒咔嗒地敲在地上。

人群于是一下子安静了。

一道道复杂的视线摸了上来。外套里边大约是真空的，沿着领口能刚好能望见一截莹润的锁骨。可若是再想往里看，那双美丽的眼睛就会投过寒光，把一切淫猥的视线剁的稀碎。人们慑于他的冰冷，才会幡然醒悟，眼前纤细美艳的这位是以手段狠厉著称的顶级dom。

人群自动分开了条小路。  
两只宠还团在一块气喘吁吁地较劲。蔡徐坤冷着脸试了试鞭子，对着眼前翘着的白屁股就是一鞭。  
白腻的臀肉被抽得一缩，立刻浮现了一道艳丽的鞭痕。被抽的那只疼得一缩，立刻劈开腿跪好，两手往身后一背，塌着腰撅起臀，反射性地摆好了领罚的姿势。

蔡徐坤皱着眉一啧。  
这是打错人了。自家那只喂不熟的野猫是断不会这么听话的。  
他这样想着，手下也没停，冲着脚下蜷在一块的两只左右甩起了鞭子。

他被气得不轻，手上就使的惩戒的力度，鞭梢避开敏感的部位，不让快感分散他们的疼痛。很快，两只不懂规矩的宠物就只能抖着身子，哭喘着吸气了。

王子异进来的时候，看到的就是这样的场景。

蔡徐坤抽的急，鼻尖都起了一层晶亮的细汗。皮鞭被他挥出了残影，手腕却突然被人握住了。  
高高甩起的鞭梢收不住动作，身后传来一声低沉的闷哼。

蔡徐坤回头一看，是一位高大俊朗的男性。  
他穿着厚重的皮靴，暗纹长裤隐在靴筒里，帽衫在肩膀斜插出两个口子，又被金属质地的装饰紧紧钳住，透出点洒脱又禁欲的味道。  
湿长的额发耷拉着，眼睛很圆，深长的眼皮带了点宽厚和温顺，薄唇和颌线却是冷硬的。  
他的脸侧挂着一道尖锐的血痕，显然是刚刚的鞭风留下的。

蔡徐坤马上认出他是先前照过几次面的那位B先生。

蔡徐坤的眼神一寸寸流连过眼前肌肉紧实的躯体，又来回盯着那道血痕，舌尖顶着齿缘咂滋味。  
这个人实在让人有想要征服的欲望。可惜了是个dom。  
蔡徐坤直直的盯着眼前厚实白嫩的肩膀，暗暗磨了磨牙。

来人绅士地笑了笑，手里却把他细白的手腕攥的通红。  
“不管犯了多么大的错，大庭广众之下把人打成这样，也实在有违美学。”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，抽回手腕揉了揉，把鞭子不徐不缓的折在手心。  
“我管教奴隶，与你无关。”

王子异欠了欠身。  
“本来是与我无关，可跪在您脚下挨打的，有一个是我的宠物。”

蔡徐坤一乐。  
“原来这么不懂规矩的狗是您的呀。您这样，我可要怀疑您的技术了。怎么着，教不会，我帮您教教？”

人群里响起一阵骚动。当众被另一个dom挑战权威，这几乎可以称得上屈辱了。

王子异笑了。  
“我的技术好不好，得当过我的奴才知道。K先生有兴趣吗？”

蔡徐坤盯着他脸侧那道血痕，轻轻舔了舔唇，眼里闪过兴奋的光。  
“不如我们切磋一下。就今晚，怎么样？”

—

“叮——”  
电梯门开了。  
两位dom一前一后走了出来。

蔡徐坤抱着臂，看着王子异熟练的开门，在一侧皮沙发上坐定，才踩着高筒靴进了屋，晃着身子一点点打量他的调教室。

纯黑的装潢，纯黑的陈设，纯黑的器具，连柜子里摆的跳蛋都是纯黑的。  
蔡徐坤翻了个白眼。  
这儿还真是和它的主人一样，装逼又闷骚。

蔡徐坤一点点看过他的用具，又挨个掂了掂墙上挂着的那两排鞭子，才踢踏着后跟，走到王子异对面的拘束椅旁，分开腿大大咧咧一坐。

 

两道视线终于交汇。

调教室于是陷入了彻底的寂静。他们在满屋子奇异的道具中隔空对峙，空气渐渐凝固成漆黑的胶冻。

王子异倚着沙发气定神闲的笑着。  
蔡徐坤却坐不住了。

他叠着腿从拘束椅上滑下，皮裙向上攒出起伏的皱褶，露出一截滑腻的腿根。  
可他好像全不在乎。  
靴跟轻轻落地，砸在地毯上发出窒息的闷响。  
那双眼睛锁着猎物一点点靠近。

王子异难以自止地看进他的瞳孔。

那里面是和这房间一样的漆黑，又或者说更黑。  
没有光影变换，没有深浅虚实。  
所有光亮都被吞噬，看不出那后面藏着的，到底是高山峡谷，还是熔岩雪崩。

——咔嗒，咔嗒

那片漆黑一点点放大，大到几乎能把人吞噬。

膝盖一沉。

王子异闭上了眼。

蔡徐坤搂着他的脖子，吃吃地笑了。温热的吐息打在王子异的唇上，灼得他轻轻叹息。

蔡徐坤笑得更加愉悦了。他钳住王子异的下巴，伸舌舔他滚动的眼皮，脸上满是胜者一般昂扬的喜悦。

“乖孩子。”

 

昏黄的灯光撒下来，照出屋子中央的两个身影。  
蔡徐坤在上一轮的交锋中得了先机，第一件事就是扒了王子异那件帽衫，在他觊觎已久的雪白的胸肌上啃咬一气。  
这会儿玩够了，手里拿了卷绳子，正攀在眼前比他高壮的男人身上细细捆绑。

如何支配一个支配者，这绝对是蔡徐坤长久以来遇到过最大的难题。

这第一步就遇上了麻烦。

——王子异不肯跪下。

摆出一个臣服的姿势，这对于sub来说最基本的功课，到了这里却成了难以跨越的难关。

蔡徐坤倒也不恼。

他踮着脚靠在男人身上，黑色的绳在他手下翻飞，从颈后起手，一上一下两圈把喉结紧紧夹在中央。

王子异反射性地吞咽，喉结隔着皮肉被绳索狠狠摩擦，带起一阵轻微的窒息。

蔡徐坤手下不停，绳索穿过腋下在背后交叉，绕过前胸狠狠一收，逼得人双肩后翻，高高挺起健硕的胸肌。  
蔡徐坤满意地笑了，绳索又在他胸膛上来回了几道，才继续向下，分割坚实的腹肌，向后圈绕紧实的腿根，又交叉钻过腿间，隔着裤子圈出一包沉甸甸的性器。

王子异仍然是那副淡淡的表情。

蔡徐坤邪恶地扬了扬嘴角。  
绳子向下勾绕他的膝盖，圈紧小腿，靴底踩在他的膝窝，手下脚下同时使力。

男人轰然倒下，双膝重重地磕在地上。

蔡徐坤满意地笑了，绳子绕过前胸固定，又向后把他的双臂死死捆扎在一起。

一个顶级的dom跪在他脚边，在他的束缚下无助地挣动。这个认知让蔡徐坤无比愉悦。  
他蹦跳着脚步走到墙边，沉吟了一会，取下一条痛感最低的散鞭。  
鞭子甩在手心试着力道，蔡徐坤晃荡着绕到王子异身前，抬脚用细长的靴跟轻戳他的性器。

王子异垂着头，喘出一声闷哼。

蔡徐坤轻扯嘴角，扬起手就是一鞭。  
鞭梢炸开在厚实的前胸。王子异轻轻一颤，那里立时起了一片艳丽的红痕。  
蔡徐坤眼里的兴奋更浓了，鞭子不停，沿着胸肌的轮廓细细甩打。  
直到前胸烧起整片的红，他才满意的俯下身，一点点啃咬那里充血敏感的皮肤。

王子异的身体轻轻颤抖。  
前胸渐渐印满了青红的齿痕，又立刻被涎水润的湿亮。  
蔡徐坤满足抬起头，抹了一把嘴边湿粘的口涎，这才又甩起鞭子，绕着眼前健硕的躯体随意落鞭。

王子异身上渐渐起了一层晶亮的薄汗。  
蔡徐坤也出了好多汗。他索性伸手把衣领扯大，两下踢开脚底厚实的筒靴，撸高了袖子，鞭子开始落在敏感处。

淡色的乳头被来回抽打，一点点充血挺立，红肿得熟烂。  
腹肌被沿着沟壑甩打了一圈，随着舒缩泛起火辣的刺痒。  
鞭梢于是炸响在胯下，隔着外裤传来隔靴搔痒的力度。  
王子异却始终低着头，偶尔传来几声压抑不住的闷哼。

眼前肉体逐渐印满他的痕迹，这个认知让蔡徐坤兴奋得发抖。  
他看着这位dom跪在他的脚边，随着鞭子的起伏颤抖轻哼，心头涌上前所未有的快慰。

这样的一个人，我也可以将他彻底支配。

蔡徐坤狠狠喘着粗气，眼里满是兴奋和狂热。  
他吃吃地笑了，伸脚踩在男人隆起的下体。

然后他就彻底的呆愣住了。

——那里甚至没有勃起。

如此酣畅又快慰的调教，不过是他的独角戏罢了。

王子异在一片静寂里缓缓抬头。  
那张脸上没有一丝快感的波动，他的嘴角甚至挂着半分怜悯的弧度。

“K，我听说，你从来只调教不做爱。”

蔡徐坤悚然一震，本能的觉察到危险。

几乎同时，一只炽热的大掌制住了他的逃离，握着他的脚腕紧紧贴在胯下。

那双眼睛迎着灯光狠狠撞了进来。  
蔡徐坤瞳孔紧缩。  
他被拽进了一片幽深的湖泽，湖底的水草勾缠上来，他挣扎着跳出了水面。  
水波于是荡漾起温柔的光亮，却又让他感到无比刺眼。

王子异一只手摩挲着手中湿滑的骨肉，另一只手缓缓拆开身上的绳子。

他的视线又变成了探照灯，穿透蔡徐坤的瞳孔直直的戳进眼底。

王子异轻声开口。  
“你有秘密。”

蔡徐坤闭上了眼。

-

王子异勾了勾唇，缓缓挤入他张开的腿缝，从手中滑腻的脚腕开始，沿着腿侧晶亮的湿痕，一点点舔进了皮裙底。

然后他低低地笑了。

裙底是真空的。  
在幽暗的腿心，细嫩的会阴处，开着一朵细嫩的小花。花瓣羸弱地翻卷着，一滴一滴淌着情动的水液。

王子异埋在他的裙下，对着眼前滑腻的腿根狠狠舐咬。  
呼吸间是让人上瘾的腥甜。他忍不住把细嫩的皮肉叼在齿间切磨，咬出几朵带了血痕的小花。

蔡徐坤腰身一震，腿心抽搐着吐出一大包黏腻的水液，前端的性器颤巍巍站了起来，把皮裙顶起个淫乱的小包。

王子异轻轻开口。炽热的鼻息洒在腿心，烫得蔡徐坤止不住的发抖。  
“你喜欢疼？真奇妙。你有男人不该有的器官，还有一个dom不该有的身体。”

真是个让人着迷的矛盾体……

蔡徐坤颤的更厉害了，他的腿愈发虚软，可同时，他感到脚下的性器正慢慢变得滚烫。

蔡徐坤睁开了眼。

他们同时找到了支配彼此的方式。

 

蔡徐坤脚下用力，来回碾了碾抵在脚心的硬物。

他看着王子异起身，于是扔开鞭子，伸过双手缓缓举高。

他扬起了唇。

“束缚我。”

 

两道视线重新交汇。  
王子异俯下身，慢慢剥掉了他的衣服。

漆黑的外套下藏着更多秘密。

那是一片纯白的原野。两粒肿大的红果掉在雪地里，被漆黑的夹子狠狠钳着。小粒打着抖，被夹得通红扁圆，可怜兮兮地嘟起细小的乳孔。

我们不可一世的dom，脸上一派傲慢冷艳，却在衣服下挺着红红的奶头，夹着乳夹一边淌水一边挥鞭。

王子异轻轻吸气。

即便在如此的情况下，那张脸却仍然是高傲的。  
他的胸膛挺得老高，他的眼角晕着不屑的红。  
他的眼睛虚虚的睨着，却又捉起夹尾的银链，轻轻放在王子异手心。

他又高高举起了双手。他闭着眼，脸上是无畏的虔诚，仿佛从这一刻开始，他已经被什么束缚了。

他彻底成了一个提线木偶，被人把情欲的弦攥在手心，随着指尖的拨弄而起伏颤抖。

施虐和受虐在他身上达到了精美的平衡。

 

王子异一把扯掉了乳夹。

“呜——”  
蔡徐坤痛得一抖。腹肌痉挛着缩紧，肋骨绷紧在皮肉下挣扎。他的身体扭摆成奇异的角度，那双手却仍然举的笔直。

他闭着眼，齿缝里呼着细弱的气音，可腿间的性器却颤颤巍巍地挺了起来。

屋顶垂下了黑色的绸带，被王子异挽在手心缠裹在蔡徐坤上举的小臂，又向后扯高一条白腿，从膝弯开始向上拉起捆扎。

蔡徐坤就那样安静地受着。  
他逐渐成了一张被拉满的弓，只有右脚痉挛着点地，湛湛维持着不稳定的姿势。  
他的全部脆弱也因此暴露在外。红的滴血的乳尖，充血挺立的性器，还有腿心蠕动的小花和紧缩的后穴，都挺在微凉的空气里轻轻颤抖。

他终于被他束缚。

蔡徐坤绽出了孩子一样满足的甜笑。  
他高傲地挺直脖颈，眼睛里装满了纯真和悲悯。

他说——  
“现在，你是我的奴隶了。”

-

散鞭被王子异捡在手里。  
鞭梢一寸寸抚过光洁的腰背，爬过臀丘的弧度摩挲敏感的膝窝。  
皮革的触感带起体表细碎的麻痒。

蔡徐坤难耐地挺胸，攥紧了绸带扭腰催促。  
鞭子终于短暂的离开，又狠狠落了下来。

“啪——”  
鞭梢炸开在他的前胸，蔡徐坤猛地一震，喉咙里挤出一声甜爽的呻吟。  
被打的皮肤先是一痛，接着泛起阵阵细密又狂乱的麻痒。

鞭梢细细密密的落在他的胸肉，散鞭的力度有如隔靴搔痒，偏偏就是不落在他最骚最痒的乳头

蔡徐坤皱了皱眉，更高地挺起了乳尖。  
“打这里。”

王子异充耳不闻。

红石榴一样的小粒高高挺着，晾在空气里轻轻颤抖。  
蔡徐坤烦躁地攥紧手心。被支配的感觉让他失去全部的镇静。

蔡徐坤咬着牙抬起头，漆黑的瞳孔里燃起了一簇火光。  
“快点，奴隶。”

王子异仍然没有回应。  
他甚至停下了手里的鞭子，低头定定地看进蔡徐坤的瞳孔。

他看着那簇火苗越烧越旺，眼底的漆黑也越来越亮。

王子异终于笑了。他的眉眼间一片松动和柔软，后退一步高高扬起了鞭子。

凌厉的鞭梢精准的炸在乳尖。

蔡徐坤猛地一震。  
下一鞭紧接着抽在另一边红痒的肉粒。

“啊——！”  
腰腹的肌肉痉挛着绷紧，蔡徐坤狠狠瞪大了眼睛，穴口抽搐着吐出一摊黏腻的水液。

他的喘息更热了，伸出小舌意犹未尽地舔唇。  
“换根鞭子。我要那根。”

他的奴隶似乎顺从了许多，沉默着取下那根细长又凌厉的马鞭。

王子异站到了他的身后。  
鞭子开始细细密密的甩打上他的身体，挥手间带起飒飒的鞭风。

蔡徐坤饕足地呻吟着，扭着一身白花花的皮肉，不知是在躲避还是迎合。

他说“左边。”  
鞭子就狠狠落在左半的肋侧。

他说“右边”  
鞭子就把他右半臀丘抽出阵阵荡漾的肉波。

他撅着嘴说“重一点！”  
鞭子就狠狠扬起又落下，脊背上立时鼓起一道艳红的血痕。

他眯着眼高喊“快点，再快点！”  
鞭子就轻快地擦过身体，在雪白的皮肤上织起细细密密的红网。

到后来他再也喊不出句子，被绑缚的手臂和小腿渐渐失去知觉，紧绷的肌肉泛起一阵阵痉挛和酸麻。  
鞭痕处的感觉却愈发清晰，一颗颗小心脏缀在体表，痛、热、麻、痒随着血管的震动一点点连成片。  
蔡徐坤完全陷入疼痛与快感交织的狂乱。  
他哆嗦着唇肉喘息，嘴里吐着饱满情欲的湿热潮气。被强行拉开的腿间已经一塌糊涂了。

王子异扬了扬唇角。  
轮到他了。

他把长鞭一扔，不动声色的在手心藏了个口塞。  
蔡徐坤还在快感里剧烈地喘息，一双泪眼却桀骜的睨了过来。

王子异捏开他的下颌，把口塞狠狠填了进去。

蔡徐坤不可置信的睁大了眼。这意味着他被剥夺了最后的自由，即将彻彻底底被人支配。  
蔡徐坤呜咽着揪紧绸带，疯狂甩头做出最后的反抗。  
王子异死死抱住他的头，把皮带扣紧在他的脑后。

蔡徐坤闭上了眼。泪水和涎水一点点沾湿他的脸蛋。

王子异轻轻揉捏他的耳廓。  
“嘘，我知道你想要什么。”

他哼着奇异的曲调，从上锁的柜子里摸出了一根方头小教鞭。  
鞭子很小很小，皮质的鞭头没有两指宽，映在灯光下泛着幽深的亮光。

蔡徐坤偏头，投来一个疑惑的眼神。

王子异笑了。  
“没见过是吗？我也是第一次用。没关系，很快我们就能体验到它有多妙了。”

他绕到蔡徐坤的身后，鞭头轻轻摩挲他大张的腿间。  
皮革很快被淫水浸的湿亮，又被王子异一点点抹在他的脸侧。  
腥甜的体液烘出皮革的气味，情欲的香气熏得蔡徐坤一阵阵发昏。

鞭头暧昧地摩挲圆张的肉唇。  
王子异遗憾的喃喃。  
“可惜了。该让你舔掉的。”

蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，偏头躲开了他的戏弄。

王子异终于不再说话了.  
鞭子开始细细密密的落在他的腿心。  
白腻的腿根被鞭头一寸寸打成红色，臀缝也被大手无情地掰开，细小的鞭头在后穴口徘徊抽打。紧缩的小口被打的熟烂，舒缩着绽开一点微小的缝隙。

鞭子终于仁慈地离开了。  
蔡徐坤长出了口气，下一秒又屏住了呼吸。

他感到鞭头若即若离的在他下腹画圈。所到之处带起湿凉黏腻的感触。  
蔡徐坤的下腹尤其敏感，几下轻搔就让他绷紧了腹肌，赤红的性器挺的更高了。

鞭子沿着性器暧昧的摩挲，忽然重重的抽在敏感的顶端。  
蔡徐坤猛地揪紧了绸带，喉咙里溢出嘶哑的哀鸣。  
王子异手下不停，鞭子疾风骤雨般落在他饱胀的卵丸和湿黏的茎身。  
蔡徐坤扭着身子呜呜哀哀地喘叫，像一条脱了水的鱼一般无助地挣动。  
性器抵在下腹可怜兮兮地抽动，细红的领口翕合着吐出大滴晶莹的粘液。

王子异把它捉在手心随意揉捏，蔡徐坤立刻皱起眉，喉咙里哼出痛爽的呻吟。

王子异不再给他喘息，鞭子终于滑向腿心娇嫩的密花。  
那里已经流成了潺潺的小溪，涌流的蜜液把细嫩的阴唇粘在一起，随着鞭子的抽打缓缓绽开，露出里面鲜美肥嫩的蚌肉。  
新鲜又强烈的刺激让蔡徐坤难以招架。  
外翻的唇肉被打得汁液横飞，失禁般淌着情动的水液，在绷紧脚边聚集起淫靡的一滩。

蔡徐坤逐渐被快感攫走了神智。涎水顺着口塞淌了满胸，他咬紧口塞无神地望着头顶的灯火。  
他承受着从身体核心逐渐扩散的痉挛，同时也感到体内有什么呼之欲出。

他知道自己即将冲向顶峰。

蔡徐坤呜咽着，绷紧全身的肌肉迎合鞭梢的侵犯。  
舌头被口塞狠狠压紧，他只能张大嘴，喉咙里吐出急促又破碎的呻吟。

他含含混混的喊着  
——再多，再多

王子异却似乎真的听懂了。  
他低低地笑了笑，鞭头向前抵上了顶端滑腻的阴蒂。

蔡徐坤瞳孔一缩。  
软嫩的小粒被坚硬的皮革挤压摩擦，过多的快感在他体内流窜。他近乎绝望地哭喘，可鞭子像被黏腻的穴口吸住了，无论怎样扭动都逃不开下体处尖锐而持久的刺激。

他像一条离了水的鱼，被吊在绳索上无助地挣动，下腹紧绷着泛起阵阵难忍的酸涩。

蔡徐坤仰起了头。灯光狠狠刺进他的眼底，他感到眼前脑海逐渐一片空白。

他嘴里吐着湿濡的呜咽。  
——我要，我要。

他感到挤压在敏感处的皮革终于离开。王子异的声音在耳边远远近近的回荡。  
那个声音说——  
“是，我的主人。”  
鞭子重重落上了滑嫩的蒂头

“呜————”  
蔡徐坤尖锐的嘶叫着，全身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，整个下身无序的痉挛弹动。疲累的右腿抽搐着离地，蜷紧脚趾荡在空中徒劳的蹬踹。

前穴一阵狂乱的痉挛，穴口一紧，猛地激射出一大波清亮的水液。  
赤红的铃口哆嗦着张开，抵着小腹射出一股浓白的浊精。

他在这声“主人”里攀上了人生第一次绚烂的潮吹。

 

蔡徐坤尖叫着，足足僵直抽搐了一分多钟，才彻底松弛了下来，挂在绸带上剧烈地喘息。  
他整个人都瘫软了，一条白腿软软地垂在地上痉挛颤动，整个人都散发着被彻底凌虐的风情。

绸带被解开了，蔡徐坤闭着眼飘落在柔软的地毯。

高潮之后涌上来的是无尽的失落和空虚。  
前穴里的肉壁还在僵硬的抽搐，深处一点点涌出情动的水液，爬过穴肉带起一阵阵细碎的麻痒。

王子异把他拢在怀里，揉捏他冰凉的肢体和酸麻的肌肉。  
蔡徐坤瘫在他身上，眯着眼懒洋洋的开口。  
“你那根东西，干净吗？”

王子异拢了拢他的发丝。  
“我和你一样，只调不睡。”

蔡徐坤望着屋顶垂落的绸带，轻轻叹出一口浊气。  
“哦。那，借我用用。”

-

他把王子异推倒在柔软的地毯，骑在下腹一点点吃进他的肉棒。  
饥渴的肉壁欢快地裹了上来，挤压吮吸着热硬的入侵者。

蔡徐坤勒令他的奴隶不许动，在他赤裸的注目下起伏操干自己久旱的内里。  
乳夹被他自己攥在手心，捏起红肿的小粒狠狠夹住。  
他眯着眼舒爽地叹息，神情像极一只饕足的老猫。

垂落的手边摆满了道具，蔡徐坤随意捞起一把戒尺，一甩手啪的打在王子异胸口。  
他扬了扬下巴。  
“快点！”  
王子异无奈地笑了，挺腰奋力钻顶起湿软的小洞。

 

乳夹重新被夹上了他的双乳。

蔡徐坤骑在王子异下腹，把他的肉棒吃进去按摩饥渴的肉壁。  
他眯着眼呻吟着发令，指挥他的“奴隶”操干他饥渴的内里。  
乳夹随着他的颠簸一下下钳扯麻痛的乳根。

王子异无奈地笑了。  
这当他是全自动按摩棒了？

我们的boogie显然不会甘心。

他伸手捉住眼前甩打的粉嫩性器  
他把湿滑的茎身包在手心揉捏，赤红的铃口就哆嗦着张开，噗噗簌簌吐出几滴黏腻的汁水。

王子异就用拇指顶住铃口扣挖揉捏。  
蔡徐坤立刻眯起眼，露出舒爽难耐的表情，

王子异趁机抵开马眼，一根细长的尿道棒钻了进去。

蔡徐坤猛地僵直了身子。  
他也是个s，知道这种时候挣扎反而会损伤尿道，只能绷紧小腹，眼睛狠狠地瞪着王子异。

缩紧的后穴夹得王子异一阵舒爽。  
他伸手拍了拍蔡徐坤的屁股，攥着尿道棒顶端的圆环轻轻碾转

蔡徐坤立刻软了腰。性器里是钻心的麻痒，下腹炸起苦闷的酸涩。

可还没有结束。

那只罪恶的大手又摸上他的穴口。

娇嫩的阴唇被绷紧成透明的细膜，箍着粗大的茎身无助的蠕动，手指一碰就抽搐着缩紧，后仰的喉咙哆嗦着哼出一声鼻音。

王子异觉得有趣。

两手沿着阴唇摸了一圈，汇聚在顶端娇嫩的小豆，食指隔着阴蒂相互推顶，

两指隔着蒂皮捏起小豆，把一个松齿夹轻轻夹上了阴蒂根，带来穴内一阵疯狂的震颤。

王子异笑了，用银链把他身上四处淫具的小环连在一起，一端攥在手里轻轻扯动。

全身最敏感的部位被人同时玩弄。  
蔡徐坤猛地反弓起身子，性器徒劳地颤抖着，前穴抽搐着，一股温热的水液兜头浇上了龟头。

王子异舒爽的喟叹，挺腰在缩紧的穴里抽插。  
手里随着动作轻扯着银链。  
“驾，我的主人。”

蔡徐坤骑在他身上狂乱的驰骋，他被过激快感折磨的几近发疯。  
乳头被狠狠拉扯，尿道里的按摩棒抽插碾转，银蒂夹疯狂震颤。  
他一瞬间觉着整个人都被串在了那条银链上，随着王子异轻微的扯动不断高潮喷液。

蔡徐坤狂乱地摇头。

“啊…深点……再深……啊——”

他快要——

“啊…我要射！”

王子异狠狠扯出了尿道棒，乳夹阴蒂夹随着银链大力的扯下。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
蔡徐坤绷紧全身肌肉，猛地僵直反弓，痉挛着小腹和腿根射了出来。

前穴疯狂地痉挛吸吮，热液激烈的冲出，狠狠击打敏感的龟头。

王子异被绞得头皮发麻，双手钳着细腰，挺动下身狠狠凿挖，又深又狠的叩击着敏感的宫口。

蔡徐坤猛地瞪大了眼睛。

王子异绷紧下腹，喘息着说  
“尿出来，我的主人。”

话音刚落，粉嫩的性器尖叫着喷泄。  
潮热的水液浇满王子异的胸腹。

王子异再也受不住强烈的吸力，凿进深处抵着宫口射了出来。

蔡徐坤在羞愤和快感中痉挛。

他浑浑噩噩的，突然想

到底谁在支配谁呢？

 

他彻底昏了过去。

-

三个月后。  
上一次大会后销声匿迹的两个顶级dom终于现身了。

Boogie脖子上带了个项圈，但他手臂里搂着kun的腰

两位dom在一起了。

每个人心里都在疑惑。他们——到底是谁支配谁呢？

爱情里没有绝对的支配。

 

—END—


End file.
